


You.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha a short series of royalty aus go brrr [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Its a really good fic i promise, M/M, Prince Skeppy, dont worry i let them live, i still dont know how to tag, im done with pining i swear, knight bbh, most make it out alive, there is some injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: And at the end of it all, I'll always have you.(I like this one :] )
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha a short series of royalty aus go brrr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136657
Comments: 21
Kudos: 157





	You.

Bad didn’t think it could get worse. He really hadn’t thought that it was possible to be more in love than he already was. It was only recently he had classified it as love, with some help from Puffy, of course. Love, always came with consequences, though.

“You really need to be more careful!” Skeppy scolded him, placing down the fabric he was using to clean Bad’s wounds, and picked up the fabric he's been using to wrap them. “I don’t even understand  _ why  _ you did it! You aren’t the type of person to go around, and hurt someone who says something you don’t like.” Skeppy seemed so distressed. Bad had known it was wrong. Bad understood that. If he had been caught, he could have been kicked from the guard. He knew. Skeppy knew. But Skeppy didn’t  _ understand _ . Skeppy didn’t realize the severity of what had happened. All Skeppy knew was that Bad had hurt someone.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” Bad had a feeling he knew why.

“Of  _ course  _ I’m  _ worried! _ Are you  _ crazy _ ?” Skeppy looked on the verge of tears. It was all a lie.

“Oh, yeah, worried about your reputation. You just don’t want a rumour of your own guard, that just  _ happens _ to be a  _ demon _ going around beating others up!” Skeppy looked up at him, shock on his face. Bad couldn’t blame him. They  _ never _ talked about Bad being a demon. Not because it was uncomfortable, but because Bad just  _ fit _ . It didn’t feel like it ever needed to be addressed.

“ _ What _ ? What are you on about? I couldn’t care less about  _ me _ !” Skeppy didn’t bring up the fact that Bad was a demon. Bad didn’t know which would have offended him more, anyways.

“I care! I care about you!” Bad threw his arms into the air, and the room went dead silent.

“Why?” Skeppy asked, and Bad swore he had never seen Skeppy more quiet. More afraid. 

“Why what?” Bad whispered back, neither looked at one another. Bad found the pattern on Skeppy’s floor very interesting at the moment. 

“Why’d you hurt him? It’s… it’s not like you.” Bad hated this. He’s overreacted and now things were awkward. He was just so used to people doing that- how could he have even said that to Skeppy? 

"I… he said something about you and I… I couldn't sit there and let him, and I just…" Bad trailed off. Skeppy let out a small hum of understanding. "I'm sorry." He finally met Skeppy's eyes. 

"I know." Skeppy's eyes were still watering, and a few stray tears littered his cheeks. Bad hated himself. He was to  _ protect _ Skeppy, not make him  _ cry _ ! As gingerly as possible, he placed a hand on Skeppy's cheek and began to wipe away the tears. Skeppy looked up at him, offering a small smile. 

\---

"Bad, I'm sure he's  _ fine _ . Plus, you can't be there  _ every second _ to protect him! Unless…" Puffy got a smug look on her face, and Bad knew what she was implying.

"No! Puffy, no! Bad Puffy!" Bad felt red seep into his cheeks. This was stupid. 

"Bad!" It was Skeppy's voice, that overjoyed one where he dragged out Bad's name until he couldn't breathe anymore. The one that made Bad's stomach explode with butterflies. It came from across the garden, far enough to not be able to hear normal taking.

"Skeppy!" Bad yelled back, beginning to run towards him, being that Skeppy couldn't quite run yet.

"I've got some blue cornflowers when you're ready." Was the last thing Bad heard before his mind focused completely on Skeppy.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you need help?" Bad said hurriedly. Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"Do I look hurt?" He giggled

"No, but-"

"You worry too much." Skeppy smiled

"Only for you." Skeppy burst out in a fit of laughter from the statement.

\---

Bad felt… off. Skeppy couldn't quite figure out what was so  _ wrong _ about him. It was little things, like seeming a little more protective when Skeppy was talking to others, to getting Skeppy to stay next to him just a little longer than normal before Skeppy had to leave. Things like stepping a little closer to Skeppy in the halls, and making their hugs last just a little bit longer, or telling Skeppy where he was going to be, and at what times, so Skeppy could always find him no matter what. Little things.

Not that Skeppy minded, of course. They were little things, that didn't pose much of a difference, but a routine, one Skeppy could work with.

Skeppy chose to classify it as love. Maybe he was wrong, and Bad was just a clingy friend. That’s why Skeppy never said anything. He was a coward. He was afraid that if he said something about it, that it would stop. Something would come between the two, and Bad wouldn't want to be around him anymore.

Yes, Skeppy believed it to be a genuine concern. No, Skeppy did not think he was overthinking this.

"Good morning, Your Highness." A gardener Skeppy was familiar with smiled, and he waved his hand. 

"Just call me Skeppy when no one else is around." 

"Oh, okay. Anyways, can I help you with anything?" She asked

"Oh, I was just wondering about Bad! Has he said anything… weird to you?"

"Weird…?" She questioned, a delighted look crossing her face. "Like…?"

"Oh, I don't know, he's just been acting off lately, and I know you two are close! I wanted to see if you knew anything about… what might be going on?" He questioned, trying to look nonchalant, as if it didn't bother him. 

"Oh, that. He's fine, you needn't worry about him."

"What were you so happy about? Did I miss something?" Skeppy didn't think he even needed to ask. He was sure he missed out on some sort of conversation between Bad and Puffy, but he wasn't really sure it was his business. It wasn't. Skeppy just didn't like being left in the dark. Despite this, he turned and left anyway. Maybe he could cheer Bad on from the sidelines of the training areas, but there weren't a lot of times royals were over there.

Whelp, it was time Skeppy changed that.

\---

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Bad! You still haven't told him  _ anything _ ? He deserves to know! He came here  _ asking what was wrong _ ! He wants to  _ help you _ ! You know he cares for you, right? It's not fair to keep him in the dark!" Puffy tried to reason, checking the roses for any signs of unhealthiness. 

"You cannot tell me confessing will make anything better, it'll make things  _ horrible _ ."

"Bad, listen to me. It does not take a psychic to see he likes you. He's just  _ so _ unsure. You're going to have to be the brave one here."

"And what makes you think I'm not the same way?" Bad asked, and Puffy sighed.

"Fine, guess we'll just let someone else get to him first. If you don't tell him, he's going to assume you don't feel that way and move on. I've been here much longer than you, trust me, I know.  _ Just tell him _ ." Bad scoffed. 

"Yeah, sure. The prince likes  _ me _ ." Bad chuckled to himself. "Funny joke." And Puffy just let out an exasperated sigh.

\---

Skeppy and Bad were in the library, reading books to one another. Skeppy had sat himself in the windowsill, and at first, Bad had been so anxious about it, he'd nearly dragged Skeppy down from the windowsill himself. But sometimes, Skeppy was too adorable to say no to. Yes, Bad found Skeppy's smile a weakness, and no, he did not need anyone to rub it in. A  _ demon guard _ gone soft for a  _ small, frial human. _ How cliche.

"Technoblade said this one was good!" Skeppy said, holding up a book titled " _ The Art of War _ " which, to Bad's unsurprise, was recommended by the general of the kingdom. 

"Oh yeah, and that will be a wonderful, calming read." Bad rolled his eyes at Skeppy.

"Sure will." Skeppy giggled, putting the book back on the shelf, picking up another one and turning it over to read the back.

"You know, he quotes it all the time during training." Bad said with a giggle.

"He does?" Skeppy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Bad could  _ hear _ the smile in his voice.  _ Do it now. Get it over with. _

"Skeppy, I-" Bad began, before the door to the library slammed open. 

"Your Highness!" A messenger yelled, running at the two, an urgent look on his face. "It's the king. He's… he's sick." Skeppy froze, dropping the book. His skin turned pale, his eyes glazed over, and his arms fell to his sides.

"W-what?" He squeaked out. Bad felt  _ horrible _ . Skeppy looked so distressed. Bad wanted to  _ help _ , but he didn't know  _ how _ .

"Take him to them. Now." Bad commanded, keeping his voice as stern as possible, in an attempt to keep it from wavering. The man nodded, gripping one of Skeppy's shoulders to guide him. Normally, Bad would have tensed. But right now, it wasn't even on his mind.

When they got there, it was easy to see Skeppy was on the verge of a breakdown. Bad couldn't blame him.

"Is.." Skeppy's voice was hushed, and it was wavering like crazy. "Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but it's  _ way  _ up in the mountains, and only grows a certain time of year. We wouldn't get there fast enough for it to work." The messenger said with dismay.

"Oh." Slipped from Skeppy's mouth. He didn't say much after that.

\---

Skeppy lay curled up in his bed, a small little cocoon of covers over his shaky frame. He had been crying for  _ hours _ . Bad sat outside, knowing Skeppy didn't want him there. Bad wanted nothing more than to comfort him. So, that's what he decided to do. 

He got up from his spot on the floor, and sped over to the library, picking up one of Skeppy's favorite books, and stole some hot chocolate and cookies from the kitchen.

Knocking on Skeppy's door, he received a "Go away, Skeppy isn't here right now." Bad opened the door anyways.

"I told you to go away." Skeppy sniffled.

"It's just me, Skeppy." Bad whispered.

"Yeah, that makes it better." Skeppy replied sarcastically. "I don't  _ want  _ you to see me like this."

"Skeppy-" Bad started, pity in his voice.

" _ I don't want him to die, Bad _ ." Skeppy whispered. " _ Then what? Who's next? My mother? Me?  _ You?! What if it's  _ you _ ?! What will I do without  _ you _ ?! Without  _ them _ ?!" Skeppy panicked, looking into Bad's eyes. Skeppy's were always so enchanting.

"Shhh, don't worry, love, I'm right here. None of that is going to happen. You'll be okay. We'll be okay." Bad hadn't realized he'd called Skeppy "love" until he'd finished. It was hard, acting like he hadn't just said that, but thankfully, Skeppy didn't seem to notice.

“What did he do to deserve it?” Skeppy whispered, and Bad could name a number of things, most of which started with Skeppy. In almost everything he did it was to “Fix Skeppy”. Skeppy didn’t  _ need fixing _ . Skeppy was perfect the  _ way he was _ . Why was Bad the only one who seemed to see it? 

"Do… do you think we could find the cure?" Skeppy asked, looking up into Bad's eyes. There was the tiniest shimmer of hope that glistened like the tears that still streaked his cheeks.

"Skeppy… I don't- I don't know. They said that…  _ they _ couldn't get there in time, and we don't even know what the plant  _ looks _ like. I… I want to save him too, but we  _ can't _ ." Bad looked at the ground. He didn't want to see Skeppy's face right now. He wasn't sure he could handle the pure deviation that probably filled it right now, for his mind was doing a perfect job imagining it on his own. 

Skeppy's scilence was  _ mortifying _ . It scared Bad more than any war, any battle. Skeppy seemed to do that a lot, though. Anytime Skeppy was hurt, or even just out of Bad's sight, he felt like something bad was going to happen. And to be fair, one time, it had almost cost Skeppy his life. Bad would rather not think about that.

"Did… did they tell you how long he had left?" Skeppy asked. Bad had almost forgot Skeppy's breakdown, to the point where everything was tuned out, and Bad had only minutes to ask for all the information they needed before Skeppy would shut down entirely.

"A month, probably. More if he's lucky, less if he's not." Bad didn't want to tell Skeppy the truth. But it would be so much worse if he lied. The guilt would eat him alive, and it would hurt to see the hopes Bad had brought so high into the sky, and then watch them shatter. Bad would probably hate himself more. Skeppy didn't say anything, and Bad didn't expect him to.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Bad murmured. He didn't know what for, exactly. Maybe it was the tension in the air, maybe it was the tears that covered Skeppy's cheeks, or maybe it was the fact that if he had just confessed sooner, he could pepper the prince's cheeks, eyes, hands or maybe even mouth with kisses that would hopefully cheer him up. Or, for the more likely option, Bad wouldn't be in here at all.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know." Skeppy huffed a laugh. It was fake, and hollow. But a laugh nonetheless. 

  
  


Skeppy didn't leave the room for dinner that day. Bad had offered to get it for him, and bring it here. That way, he was at least eating. But Skeppy refused, so Bad sat there, on the edge of Skeppy's bed, waiting.

"What are you doing?" Skeppy asked, peering over his little safe mountain of blankets.

"Waiting for you to fall asleep, or tell me you're hungry." Bad shrugged, not meeting Skeppy's eyes.

"What about your dinner? It'll be cold by the time you get there." Skeppy said, concern slipping into his voice.

"I won't eat unless you do." Bad replied with ease.

"Ugh, fine. I'll eat, okay? Are you happy now?" Skeppy asked, sitting up so that the covers slid into his lap. His hair was slightly ruffled, and Bad took note of the fact he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing that day. Bad would have to encourage him to switch into something more suitable for sleep.

"Very happy. See if you can switch into something comfortable? As I assume you will be here for a while." Skeppy just nodded.

Bad hadn't been gone for long. Ten minutes, at most. But he still wanted to get back as quickly, just to make sure Skeppy was okay, with everything happening right now, it was horrible, and Bad would hate to be alone, and he figured Skeppy would feel the same way. And if he didn't? Too bad, Bad was going to help him anyway.

"I'm back!" Bad opened the door, and was caught off guard by the colder temperature in the room. "S-Skeppy?" There was no response. 

"I see you've opened a window, that's good!" Still nothing. The panic was setting in. It started down in Bad's chest, and seeped into his bones, through his blood and settled in his heart. 

He didn't admit the truth. He didn't  _ want _ to admit the truth. Because it  _ wasn't true _ . Bad set down the food on the nearest surface. How could he have been so stupid?  _ Of course  _ this was bound to happen. 

Throwing back the covers in hopes to find Skeppy, Bad's breathing began to quicken. He tried to calm himself, but things were not going well for him. Before he knew it, the bedroom around him was blurry with tears, and his glasses were fogging up. There was still hope. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

After looking through the entirety of Skeppy's room, Bad moved somewhere else, coming to one of the few people he trusted for help.

"Puffy!" Bad yelled, starting the poor gardener out of their mind.

"Oh my-" but Bad cut her off.

"Puffy, Puffy, oh my goodness, I need help! It's Skeppy, he's gone missing and I can't find him and I don't know where he is and I need help!" Bad could feel the tears running down his cheeks. Reality seemed so apparent then. Bad wasn't human. 

Bad wasn't normal. Nothing was okay. It was falling apart. It was then that Bad realised how much Skeppy did for him. How powerful of an effect his aura had, and that just being  _ away _ from him let everything fall like a facade. Puffy didn't know Bad was breaking down. But Skeppy would have. Why had Bad turned away? Why hadn't he listened?

"Got it?" Puffy asked, finishing her statement.

"Huh?" Bad asked, he'd been too busy worrying to listen. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"Just go to his room, check it one more time, and we meet back here in twenty. If you finish before then, check somewhere else, okay?" Bad only nodded.

There he was. Back in Skeppy's room. Bad moved the plates across Skeppy's desk, the one place he had left to check. Nothing.

He opened the first drawer. Nothing. The second. Nothing. The third? An envelope.

Bad carefully lifted it, examining the name written in beautiful handwriting on the back. It swirled around, and the ink didn't bleed all over the page, making the name sound loud and clear.

_ Bad. _

It was for  _ him _ . Bad's note. Bad's letter. His and only his, from the one person he loved more than anything. Carefully, he opened the note.

_ Hey, Bad.  _

_ I trust that you'll find this sooner or later, after I'm gone. It's going to be okay. Maybe I'll make it back. I've heard we had enemies in the West. I'll be honest, I'm a little scared. I'm gonna miss you, remember that. _

_ You… you made me a better person, bringing out the best in me that I didn't even know I had. You… you were the one who saw me for more than I was. More than I ever will be. I applaud you for that. I… I wish you all the luck on your journey to be the best knight in the kingdom, for if I don't come back, you may have to revert to that dream. _

_ All the best, and much love, _

_ -Skeppy :P _

It was a nice letter. Bad would not be crying if Skeppy were here. Here to go be him a hug. Here to tell him everything will be okay. Here for Bad. Here for his mother. Here for himself. 

"Bad…?" Puffy's voice came from the doorway.

"Puffy, I… I  _ failed _ him!" Bad sobbed out, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Bad, no… you didn't fail him, he just wants to help." Puffy reassured.

"Then- then why didn't he say anything? I would have wanted to go with him!" Bad cries again. Puffy sat down on the bed, and the two were quiet for a minute. The letter fell onto the floor with a strong gust of wind form the open window, and Bad quickly caught the paper. Then he noticed something else inside the envelope. 

He gingerly opened the envelope, and pulled out the item. A bracelet. Embedded in it, a sun, for Bad always described Skeppy to be like it. A few of their favorite flowers were also etched into the metal, like cornflowers and poppies. And in small letters on the inside, the words " _ you are my sunshine _ ." Could be seen engraved within the metal. Even through the clouds that were beginning to cover the stormy sky, the sun still seemed to peek through a few clouds, allowing the words in the metal to shine a little. 

That storm would not be good for Skeppy's health at all. Bad felt sick when his mind pictured Skeppy, sitting in the forest drenched in water and mud, shivering with cuts and bruises all over his face and hands. Bad winced at the thought of Skeppy's shaky fingers, gripping the purple flowers that would save his father. He could not let it happen.

"We need to get help." Bad decided.

"What? You could get in so much trouble!" Puffy turned to him, shock written all over her face.

"I think you forget my job, Puffy. I was assigned to keep him safe, and if that means losing my place next to his side, then so be it. Skeppy is to return home, to this very castle  _ safe, and alive _ . If he returns in someone else's hands injured, I will not hesitate to exchange a few  _ kind words _ with them."

"Bad…"

"Puffy." Puffy knew that tone. Bad would not let this go.

It had not taken very long for the news of her son being missing to reach the queen. She was horrified.

"I… I was getting food for him and I, and when I came back he was gone… I didn't know he would…" Bad took a shaky breath. "He would leave." Bad finished, meeting her eyes.

"As much as I would love to be angry at you right now, I am much too distressed, and I know that this is not your fault. Remember that. Nothing that happens here is your fault." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, her grip was firm, but it felt of kindness. Bad only nodded.

"Alright!" She thundered, turning her attention to most of the palace guards, who filled the room, ready to fill their job. The wind was roaring outside the window, and the rain hit against the glass with such force, Bad half expected it to break the glass. 

\---

Bad had been out in the rain for  _ hours _ . The sun had set so long ago, Bad assumed it was midnight. His fingers had gone clammy, and his legs were shaking. Bad was having second thoughts about bringing the bracelet from the letter with him, but despite the beautiful silver band being covered in mud, it was one of the few things that was keeping Bad going. If Bad was freezing, goodness knows what happened to Skeppy.

"Skeppy?! Skeppy, please!" Bad called out, gripping the mud between his fingers, trying to pull himself up a hill. 

He slipped, his grip not very strong at this point, and he fell backwards. 

The bracelet. Where was it? It wasn't on his wrist.  _ Where. Was. it?  _

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no,  _ no _ ! Why am I such an idiot?! I  _ knew  _ it was a bad idea, why, why why,  _ why _ ? Why me?!" Bad sobbed, searching the grass and mud nearby.

" _ Please! I can't lose him! _ " Bad's glasses were broken. It was so hard to see with all the mud, tears, and cracks in the glass. His fingers found something in the mud. Metal.

"Oh, thank the stars." Bad breathed out a relieved sigh. If he could find the bracelet with broken glasses, he was sure he could find a body.

He made it sound like Skeppy was dead. Why was Skeppy always the one getting injured? Bad was sure one day he'd  _ actually _ get a heart attack if Skeppy came home with an arrow through his chest. Not that Bad would be surprised, just worried.

"Skeppy?" Bad called again. No breaks. No stopping. Skeppy comes first. Always.

He set out again across the mud, calling out the prince's name. Bad wanted to go back in time. Bad wanted to do something, anything, to make Skeppy stay. Stay with him. To sit beside him, to hug him, to tell him everything will be okay.

Bad had been losing hope. Bad had been about to turn around, to head back, because at this point, he was only going to get lost, and that wouldn't help Skeppy at all.

"Skeppy?!" One last call couldn't hurt anyone, other than himself. But Skeppy was to be put before him. He made that agreement, whether it was his job or not.

"-ad?" Another voice called. Skeppy. The voice was far away, and strained, not only like it had been yelling for hours, but also from physical pain. Bad had to get to him. Fast. With newfound energy, Bad picked up his speed. He still needed energy to get back, and potentially carry Skeppy with him, so he didn't go full speed.

"Skeppy! Skeppy! Skeppy, please be there!" Bad yelled pushing himself through the trees and towards the voice. There. Bad had found where he was. There was an arrow in his chest.

"Shut up!" Skeppy looked pained from speaking. "There's an archer from enemy territory nearby, and if you get hurt we're  _ both _ going to die here, and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you died!" Skeppy hissed.

"Maybe you should think about that next time, before running away!" Bad whisper-yelled back. Skeppy didn't say anything. Instead, he held out his hand, and opened it for Bad to see.

The remedy.

"How did you find it?" Bad gasped.

"I looked around for it, that's how. I grabbed as much as I could before… well, you know." He gestured to the arrow in his chest. Bad stared at it, willing it away with his eyes.

"Yeah, let's get you home." Bad didn't offer for Skeppy to walk at all. He just picked him up, and walked in the general direction of the castle.

"B-Bad?" Skeppy asked, he'd been shaking a lot for the last few minutes.

"Skeppy, we're almost there, please,  _ please _ don't let go on me now."

"I would never leave you." Skeppy said, burying his face into Bad's cloak, which was the only thing keeping Bad out of the rain. Bad had tried to give it to Skeppy, but Skeppy refused to move from the clearing until Bad agreed to wear it.

"I'm sorry, Bad… I really just… oh, I'm so stupid. I thought I could help and I just made it worse!" Skeppy whispered into Bad's chest.

"No, no, Geppy, we all know where you were coming from! You have the cure now, you're going to be a hero!"

" _ You're _ the her-hero, you're the whole reason I'm alive right n-now." Bad winced at the thought. Skeppy, dead? No. Not now. Not ever.

"Why is it always you?"

"Why is w-what's always me?" Skeppy asked, tilting his head.

"You… you always get hurt. I don't like it."

"Well I do-n't either. T-too bad, I guess." Skeppy huffed, crossing his arms haphazardly, nearly knocking the arrow.

"Gah! Skeppy, be careful!" Bad scolded frantically. Skeppy only rolled his eyes.

Yes, it had been true. Bad was right about Skeppy always getting hurt. No, Skeppy didn't care. Skeppy didn't believe it to be a bother, the arrow hadn't hit hard enough to kill him, or peirce anything he needed to survive, as far as anyone could tell. And there Skeppy was, standing outside of his door leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Just a little surprise, to literally scare Bad out of his mind. Bad had always been one to worry.

"Skeppy! No, bad Skeppy! Back in bed!" Bad grabbed him gently by the shoulders with one hand, and reached to open the door with the other. 

"No, Bad come on! I'm fine! They said it would be good to walk around!" Bad huffed a reply, and turned Skeppy to face him.

"How about we go see the garden?" Bad asked gently.

"I was thinking we could go see my father." Skeppy replied, giving a soft smile. Bad tensed, but nodded.

"You tensed. Something wrong?" 

"No, I just… I don't know if he'll be okay, and that's… scary to me." Bad murmured.

" _ Because then… I'll be king? _ " Skeppy whispered, he didn't know why, it just seems right. Bad nodded.

"Then… more people will want to hurt you, and if I can't protect you now then… then what? What happens when there's ten times the people trying to hurt you?"

"We'll be fine, Bad. Nothing will hurt me, as nothing will hurt you. We'll make sure of it." Skeppy smiled, gripping Bad's hand.

Oh, if only Bad had known how romantically Skeppy had meant it. They couldn't be. Bad wasn't a princess, and he never would be. Even if Bad  _ had _ liked him back, his mother would have never approved. Not that Bad did, in fact, love him.

"The… the cure- it… it has no effect. I don't- I don't know how to save him." One of the healers whispered softly.

"No. No, no. You're kidding,  _ right _ ?" Skeppy asked frantically. 

"I would not joke about the  _ death of a king _ ." The man said, glaring at Skeppy. "Who do you take me for, a fool?" Bad  _ knew _ it was a high stress situation, and the healer hadn't meant it, and that succumbing to his thoughts would make Skeppy worse than he was right now, but he didn't want to sit in silence.

He wanted to tell the healer that he couldn't  _ talk _ to Skeppy like that. That if he talked to Skeppy in that tone again, Bad would make sure the healer would regret the day he was born. But, he choked his remarks down, and settled for wrapping his tail protectively around Skeppy's lower leg. 

He'd never done it before, and after meeting Skeppy, he hardly remembered he wasn't human at all. Skeppy had made sure everyone made Bad feel like he was just like everyone else, and should be treated no different for his appearance. Bad admired Skeppy for that. 

It wasn't long before they were ushered out of the room, and Bad had to carry Skeppy back to his room because the poor prince was crying too hard. If Bad had let him, Skeppy would have just sat outside the infirmary by the floor.

\---

Two weeks had passed. Skeppy was a lot better now, he'd eat more often, and leave his room with a lot less persuasion. He wasn't the same, and Bad didn't blame him. Two weeks wasn't a lot of time to get over the death of one's father. 

But things were moving again, time was picking up speed, and it wasn't waiting for people to grief anymore. It was time to prepare for the crowning of the new king. Or, the coronation for short. Bad found that much less dramatic though. Skeppy even had this fancy voice he'd do it in, that never failed to make Bad laugh. 

Even through it all, Bad couldn't help but feel sad. This whole coronation thing meant that Skeppy had to get a queen. One thing Bad was not happy about. What if that person just wanted power? What if they didn't love Skeppy? What if they didn't make him happy?

"Oh! Hello, Your Highness! How may I help you?" The general, Technoblade bowed slightly, being that he was in front of a whole lot of people, and it would be embarrassing if he didn't. 

Everyone followed in Techno's footsteps, even Bad. They were currently being trained for anything that could come up at the coronation. Bad was horrified at some of the things that they were practicing to deflect.

"Hello," Skeppy took this time to bow back at Techno. "I was wondering if I could borrow Bad for a second?" Bad perked up at the mention of his name. "Unless you need him, of course, I wouldn't want to bother you." He added quickly.

"Nah, you're good. It's nothing he hasn't learned already. If he wishes to refresh, he can come back when he wants to." Techno gave him a nod in Skeppy's direction, signaling for him to take his leave.

"Thank you." Bad bowed quickly as he passed.

"What… did you need me for, exactly?"

"Spill." Skeppy commanded.

"Spill? Spill what?" Bad was confused, what would Skeppy have possibly found out about now?

"You've been acting off for  _ weeks _ . You haven't told me anything and I'm…" Skeppy paused, sniffing slightly. "I'm worried. I want to help, but no one's telling me how. I want you to feel like not everything is a threat, but you tense in the hallways. I want you to know I'm here, but I think you know that." Bad's heart broke. "Just… tell me- tell me what I can do to help you?" 

Maybe it was where they were standing. Maybe it was the light that had shown in Skeppy's eyes. Maybe it was just that he was fed up with keeping it inside of him. Today. It would be today.

"I'll tell you in a little, alright? Just stay here a little longer." Bad whispered, and Skeppy only smiled. Even after crying, he still took Bad's breath away. No one should look good after crying. And yet, Skeppy was beautiful.

It hadn't taken very long for the sun to set. All Bad could think of was what he was about to do. Skeppy was sure to hate him. He strolled into the garden, planning to make a small stop before heading to the spot he'd told Skeppy to meet him in.

"Puffy? I need to ask you for something."

"Oh, hey Bad! Whatcha need?" Puffy poked around a corner, smiling brightly.

"I- I need a blue cornflower." Bad mumbled.

"Bad! Bad wait,  _ really _ ?" Puffy had stars in her eyes.

"Yes, really. Now give it." Bad held out his hand, red blush seeping into his cheeks. Puffy just smiled, and handed him one with a darker blue around the edge, fading into a softer, baby blue at the center.

"That's one of my prettiest ones! Now go! You mustn't be late!" Puffy excitedly clapped her hands before shoving Bad out of the small gardening shed. "Bye-bye now!" She called, before slamming the door shut. Oh well. Now use in putting this pretty flower to waste.

Bad began the short trek to the place where they often watched the sunset. He was so, so nervous. It felt like it was eating him alive.

But at the end of the road, Skeppy was waiting for him. Literally. Skeppy was at the end of the path, watching the sunset.

"Bad!" He cried cheerfully. "I thought you had ditched me!"

"Me? Leave you? Never." Bad reassured. " _ Unless you wanted me to. _ " Bad whispered, like the words would hurt if said at any octave higher.

"Never." Skeppy said, copying Bad's tone of voice from earlier. Bad just smiled.

"So." Bad cleared his throat, trying to get the lump of nervousness out. "I… I promised you something."

"You did, yes." Skeppy said, looking out over the city that glistened in the evening light.

"I… your coronation is soon… and I know that-" Bad stopped again, the words becoming harder to say. "That you have to, um, marry someone soon. Your going to need someone to… you're in need of a queen." Bad paused again.  _ Say it _ . "And I- I don't know if I can take that." Skeppy froze, the whirled around to face him, eyes wide with shock.

"You… you want to  _ leave me _ ?" Skeppy's voice wavered slightly. "I- I understand-"

"No! I want to  _ be with you _ . I want to hold your hand in the halls, I want to hold you when you're scared!" Bad paused slightly, taking out the cornflower, and holding it for Skeppy to take. "I want to give you flowers when you're sad. I want to be with you. Forever and always." He finished.

"You- you  _ love _ me?" Bad winced, squeezing his eyes shut as if that were to help with the rejection. "You like- you  _ really love me?" _ Skeppy asked again, sounding more hopeful. Bad opened his eyes slowly, seeing the stars in Skeppy's eyes.

"I- I really love you." Bad affirmed.

" _ I love you too _ !" Skeppy smiled, hugging Bad tightly.

They sat on the balcony, watching the stars. It was nice, to hold someone, having them hold you back, so you could fend off the cold together.

Oh, and how madly in love these two were, how they'd go to hell and back, just to see the other smile.

"C-can I… um, you know." Bad paused, clearing this throat. This was so dumb. Skeppy would say no, and then everything would be awkward.

"Oh come on, spit it out, Bad." Skeppy smiled playfully.

"Can I kiss you?" It was dumb. So dumb. Why hadn't he lied about it?

"I thought you'd never ask." Skeppy giggled.

"What a pair, huh?" Puffy said to Technoblade, who was passing by her to get to the training grounds. He turned, following her gaze to two figures in the distance, chasing one another around the grass, laughing hysterically.

"What a pair." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll stab someone else next time :D


End file.
